


Homme Fatale

by ad_astraa



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Cat/Human Hybrids, Enemies to Lovers, Hybrid!Ong, I can’t angst even though I tried, M/M, Niel is a sweetheart, Science Fiction, The Purge AU, basically writing about how attractive Ong is, kinda fluffy i suppose, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_astraa/pseuds/ad_astraa
Summary: For 24 hours each year, all Cat hybrids can break any laws without consequences.Welcome to The Purrrge.





	1. All is Fair in Love and War

For 24 hours each year, all Cat hybrids can break any laws without consequences.

 

Seongwu had been waiting for this day for years.

 

He sat perched on his chair in the small space of his living room, delicately grooming his tail.

 

A synthetic tail.

 

Some kid attacked him years ago, setting his tail on fire. A sick prank gone wrong or an intentional maiming of a Cat hybrid? Seongwu didn’t know, but he was determined to get revenge.

 

Revenge on a child wasn’t glorious though, he had waited four years for this, for the child to come of age.

 

He didn’t wish death on that kid. No, he wasn’t as vicious as he would like to think.

 

He simply wanted an equal form of payback; cutting off a toe or a finger, something to that effect. He doesn’t care.

 

Though he did have a beautiful synthetic tail, it has inevitably caused a negative impact in his life.

 

Contrary to other societies, Cat hybrids could live very luxurious and wealthy lives in their part of the world. Though they were not completely equal to humans in social status, it wasn’t uncommon for them to be in the higher ranks of society as well.

 

Selected Cat hybrids will be presented for a Courting season each year, where suitors can offer them their best proposals; a prospective highly-paid job opportunity, wealth, mansions, treasures. Cat hybrids chosen to be presented usually value the opportunity greatly, seeing it as a stepping stone to advance further in society.

 

One could liken it to princesses of ancient times marrying to consolidate their kingdom’s power and military might.

 

Seongwu had been selected as a teenager to be presented at one of the Courting seasons once he was of a suitable age. He was gifted in many ways and blessedly beautiful in appearance, making him a suitable candidate. A natural homme fatale, he conducted himself with pride and elegance.

 

The Cat hybrid community had high hopes of Seongwu achieving a position in society far exceeding that of any other Cat hybrid, thus elevating the status of the whole community.

 

When his tail was damaged on that bleak, unfortunate day, his family was devastated.

 

He could still be presented at the Courting season for his beauty, but they had no choice except to announce that he had acquired a defect.

 

That would greatly decrease his chances with any suitor.

 

_Who would want a Cat hybrid with a defect?_

 

Bitter and downtrodden for the past few years, Seongwu was utterly disgusted with the kid who potentially ruined his life, and yet there was nothing he could do about it.

 

Well he could, _now_.

 

Petty revenge, he knows.

 

Doesn’t change his situation much. But it may alleviate his bitterness and anger by a fraction.

 

The clock struck twelve.

 

A sinister smirk spread across his lips as his claws shot out.

 

_Welcome to the Purrrge._

 

__________

 

“Did you just throw a weapon at me?!” Woojin screeched at his brother, Daniel.

 

“All is fair in love and war, kiddo.” Daniel declared smugly as he whizzed past his little brother, claiming top spot once again.

 

Daniel had always excelled at racing, hardly ever losing a game no matter the situation.

 

Woojin had trained long and hard, occasionally beating him out by the skin of his teeth. Perhaps Daniel secretly allowed him to win, he’d never know.

 

The brothers were engaged in a fierce battle of _Mario Kart._

 

Woojin threw the game console at his feet, jumping up from the couch in frustration. “Ugh, I stayed up till three in the morning to practice this!”

 

Running his hand through his hair aggressively, he slumped back down on the couch, intentionally bumping hard into Daniel.

 

“Come on, kiddo.” Daniel chuckled and swung his arm around his little brother, “I don’t give in to you because I respect you as a contender. Would you rather I let you win?”

 

Woojin pouted sadly and shook his head, still refusing to acknowledge his brother’s affections.

 

Daniel laughed again and patted his brother’s back in sympathy. He knew how much Woojin hated losing, but he simply had to give his best when they were playing together. Competitiveness ran in their genes, he supposed.

 

The bright display of their flat-screen television prompted them to go for another round of the game.

 

They geared up expectantly for another round when the display flickered, switching its course to the news station.

 

_**Breaking News.** _

 

**_The Purrrge has begun!_ **

 

Daniel watched as the news anchor presented the news in a clipped tone, sounding terribly awkward when he said “purrrge”. The sort of friend that makes you feel the secondhand embarrassment all the way from home.

 

“Are they seriously calling it The Purrrge? It’s no laughing matter, ain’t it?”

 

Daniel scoffed at the inept naming of the event. The news seemed to make light of the event though people could actually die during The Purge, it’s completely legal. Though there hasn’t been many over the years.

 

Cat hybrids were gorgeous, exclusive, prized possessions in their world. They only married within their own community or to people of higher ranks in society, who managed to court a Cat hybrid with their status or wealth.

 

Daniel’s family isn’t poor, but they aren’t in the upper ranks either. They lived in relative comfort and Daniel was satisfied with it.

 

That being said, Daniel has never encountered more than a handful of Cat hybrids in his lifetime. Though he was an avid cat lover, the normal cats, he seldom crossed paths with the Cat hybrids. Most of whom were celebrities in their own right.

 

When he did see them, mostly on television during Courting presentations, he knew them to be alluring, enchanting and exquisitely beautiful.

 

If he had the status, he would undeniably court one of them too. They were rumoured to be excellent lovers and partners.

 

“It’s appropriate- I guess,” Woojin whispered tentatively, seeming to have tensed up beside him momentarily.

 

“Ooohhh,” Daniel cooed at his little brother while engulfing him in a tight hug, “Is my little Woojin-ie afraid of the big, bad Cats?” he poked his cheek teasingly, expecting a snarky reply from his barely legal brother.

 

“He should be afraid, in my opinion.”

 

Daniel froze at an unfamiliar voice that came from behind them.

 

He certainly had not heard of anyone coming into their apartment. No one else knew the code to their 17th storey apartment as well. Did the intruder climb seventeen storeys?

 

No way.

 

The brothers shot to their feet, looking for the source of the threat.

 

Daniel’s eyes landed on the most beautiful being he had ever seen, a menacing Cat hybrid.

 

__________

 

The dark haired Cat hybrid was dressed in black leather from head to toe; a black biker jacket, black leather jeans, black Doc Martens. Ebony hair swept up elegantly to reveal his chiseled face and defined features, a complete masterpiece in and of itself.

 

Light shone from the windows behind the hybrid - presumably the window he used to enter their apartment - blinding the eyes of the duo staring at him in apparent awe.

 

Thin lips spread into a sinister smile as the hybrid’s velvety tail swished about alluringly.

 

“You remember me, don’t you kiddo?”

 

The gorgeous hybrid advanced towards the brothers. Daniel was shell-shocked, his mind grasping unsuccessfully to get a bearing of the situation.

 

“There m-must be a misunderstanding? Right, Woojin?”

 

Daniel turned frantically to his brother, willing him to say something to appease the hybrid.

 

Instead, his brother looked remorseful and on the verge of tears.

 

_For real?_

 

It couldn’t be possible. Woojin was just a kid who turned twenty that year. What could he have possibly done?

 

As the intimidating hybrid neared them, Daniel’s fear quadrupled. Instinctively, he placed his large frame in front of his brother, hands outstretched to shield him from the ominous claws of the intruder’s hands.

 

The stunning hybrid stood directly before Daniel, their similar heights putting them eye to eye as the hybrid’s gaze bored into Daniel.

 

“He ruined my life,” he sneered in disgust.

 

Daniel gulped in fear, determined to protect his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHO! I saw this prompt today in a Writer’s Community post and I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT. The whole story just downloaded itself into my head lolol. I didn’t actually watch The Purge, but I knew the gist of it hurhur.
> 
> Just in time for Seongwu’s birthday! 미리 생일축하해 성우야~
> 
> Based on what I outlined it’s only 3 chapters so I guess it will be just in time for one post a day till Seongwu’s birthday weeee! 
> 
> Hope you liked it. :)
> 
> My Twitter/CC: @dearr_daniell :D


	2. A Vendetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears brimmed threateningly in his eyes as he stared resolutely at the culprit before him. It was still painful for him to recount the incident. He doubted that the kid, Woojin knew what happened to him after the accident, but it was traumatising for him.

“I’m sure there’s a misunderstanding somewhere-“ Daniel starts bravely but was unceremoniously cut off by the hybrid slashing his claws before him in a blur.

 

“Daniel hyung!”

 

“He’s guilty of it! You saw his expression!”

 

The brothers stiffened in silence, not wanting to agitate the hybrid further.

 

Backing off from the duo, Seongwu took a step back to cock his head to the side.

 

“Face up, you spineless shit.”

 

Yet, the kid stood rooted in his spot, attempting to fit himself behind the broad shoulders of his older brother.

 

Seongwu was starting to get more aggravated by the moment. He needed someone to fight him, to release his anger upon, some action! They were simply at a stand-still, wasting time he supposedly should be using for his long-awaited revenge.

 

He took one step towards the fear-stricken pair, and they hesitantly took a step back.

 

“A misunderstanding, you said? Let me try to make sense of this.” He spat in apparent distaste, though he really wanted to see what sort of explanation they could give him. Probably none that could appease him, for sure.

 

“This kid here,” he looked past Daniel’s shoulders pointedly at Woojin, “decided it would be fun to play a prank, ain’t it? Why he chose to target me, I’m not sure.”

 

“I didn’t attack you deliberately, I swear!” Woojin whisper-shouts, urgently addressing the situation when he was able to interject into the confrontation.

 

A loud whack sounded across the apartment as Seongwu whipped the polished, wooden floors hard with his tail.

 

So the kid finally decided to talk?

 

Seongwu rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore his pleas.

 

“Four years ago, I was a highly-desired Cat hybrid, you know about the Courting season, don’t you” Seongwu allowed his tail to flutter across Daniel’s face. The protective, older brother straightened further in fear - Seongwu’s tail could effectively act as a whip, as evidenced.

 

Daniel nodded profusely, continue to step back with Woojin huddled protectively behind him. They were eventually backed into the wall by the predatory hybrid, unable to escape further.

 

“You may have seen me on television, or you may have not. But there have been countless news articles about me being one of those selected to be presented at the Courting seasons. I appeared on multiple TV programmes throughout the years, appealing to the crowd with my charms, and it worked fantastically well.”

 

Indeed, Seongwu had been invited on numerous TV programmes due to his witty remarks and entertaining personality. His appearances gained traction quickly and brought in waves of positive comments regarding the Cat hybrid community.

 

_What a beautiful and cultured hybrid._

 

_Ong Seongwu is undeniably one of the most desirable Cat hybrids we have ever encountered._

 

_Rumour has it that the Colonel’s son will be ofreeing a proposal to court Cat hybrid Ong Seongwu as his lover._

 

_Multimillionaire Hwang Minhyun is rumoured to have already approached Cat hybrid Ong Seongwu in private!_

 

“Alas, my time to be presented at the Courting season has not yet come. And…” Seongwu stopped pacing abruptly and turned sharply towards the brothers again, “my tail is ruined. _I’m a defect.”_

 

Tears brimmed threateningly in his eyes as he stared resolutely at the culprit before him. It was still painful for him to recount the incident. He doubted that the kid, Woojin knew what happened to him after the accident, but it was traumatising for him.

 

He had stayed for nearly four months in the hospital while his family masked his disappearance convincingly - stating that he needed to take a break, some time for himself.

 

The aesthetic surgery department constructed multiple tails for him, taking time to modify and enhance it until it could be restored to its former beauty again. However, they had not hesitated to constantly remind him that while they managed to restore its appearance, there wasn’t much they could do about its abilities.

 

Seongwu had gone through a significant amount of therapy to adjust to the poorer functions of his new tail.

 

On the outside, his tail appeared to be perfectly normal, maybe even considered beautifully velvety. But if anyone observed closer - especially hybrids or people who were attuned to feline characteristics - they would easily be able to catch the awkward tendencies he had, and the apparent impracticality of his tail.

 

Reining in his tears, he braced himself to continue with his intended purpose. He glanced at the brothers again, only to find tears streaming down the older of the two’s cheeks.

 

_He’s crying? For me?_

 

Seongwu couldn’t comprehend why he would be crying. Did he have an overt amount of empathy or was he just fearful for his life?

 

“I’m so sorry,” Daniel choked out. Even Woojin’s eyes rounded in surprise, his own brother was crying? Upon hearing the hybrid’s story?

 

The air between them was previously charged with emotions and tension, however, it dwindled down to a swirl of vulnerability and tenderness.

 

**__________**

 

Seeing the fire go out from the hybrid’s eyes and replaced by a veil of anguish, Daniel couldn’t help but want to reach out to soothe the beautiful man before him. He knew that he had to handle with situation carefully, delicately balancing his brother’s safety and the hybrid’s emotions.

 

“Hey, sweetie,” Daniel gingerly lifted his hand towards Seongwu, still unaware of his name.

 

“Don’t ‘sweetie’ me,” Seongwu snapped while hitting his hand with a sharp flick of his tail.

 

Seongwu almost felt bad when he saw Daniel retract his hand hastily, cradling it towards his bloodied white T-shirt.

 

He must have scratched him hard when he lashed out just now, yet he was gazing back at him with such kindness and concern. Seongwu looked away quickly, refusing to give in to the guilt eating away at him.

 

Taking advantage of Seongwu’s distracted state, Daniel quickly urged his brother to retreat to safer place, gesturing frantically in hushed whispers.

 

Seongwu caught on with their plan immediately and lunged sideways to grab on to the escapee. The culprit shrieked and fell on his back, yelling for forgiveness from Seongwu.

 

Amidst the mildly chaotic situation, Seongwu found himself locked in an iron-grip. He thrashed about futilely whilst Daniel desperately shouted for his brother to flee the apartment.

 

“Get back here!”

 

“Run, Woojin! Go to Jisung’s house first!”

 

Scrambling to his feet, Woojin’s gaze darted between the hybrid and his brother worriedly before he ran through the corridor.

 

Watching his prey scurry off, Seongwu unleashed a final wild burst of energy before he went completely slack in Daniel’s arms.

 

He stood stock-still, sighing defeatedly at the situation.

 

“Release me.” He uttered emotionlessly as he stared forward emptily.

 

Supposingly, he had planned his revenge for years. But when it boils down to the actual execution, Seongwu had came thoroughly unprepared. He had not planned for himself to be trapped in the tight embrace of the culprit’s older brother - albeit an attractive one.

 

“You won’t hurt my brother, please?”

 

As Seongwu sighed without affirming Daniel’s questions, the latter hurriedly continued in hopes of placating the hybrid.

 

“Please, he’s just a child. He’s never mentioned to me what happened before, it must be a mistake! Please just, let him explain?”

 

“A mistake, huh?” Seongwu curled his lip, a bitter taste on his tongue threatening to spill over into violence again.

 

“My life is potentially ruined for you to conveniently brush it off as a mistake?! He burned my tail, asshole. He burned my fucking tail. Should I burn off his legs in return?! Try living with a prosthetic leg, or even just prosthetic toes, how does that sound?”

 

Seongwu slumped towards the floor, extremely tired and overwhelmed by the situation. He knew that his own motivations sounded trivial to the humans.

 

_It’s just a tail, it’s not a big deal._

 

Those ignorant jerks don’t even know how much it affected his daily life, his prospects, and in effect, the whole Cat hybrid community.

 

Once his defect is announced at the presentation, he would be ruined, shamed, humiliated.

 

Anxiety coursed through his body and he held his head in his hands, curling himself up tightly as he started sobbing pitifully.

 

“I’m not trying to make light of the situation, but I promise to try my best to help you?” Daniel began gently as he crouched near Seongwu, though he maintained a reasonable distance for fear of Seongwu lashing out at him again.

 

Seongwu peeked up at him and saw Daniel - kind and innocent-looking Daniel - in a tattered and bloodied state. Guilt overtook him and he started sobbing again.

 

While he had been determined to hurt Woojin terribly, he didn’t have the heart to do so. Seeing his rage manifested into wounds on Daniel’s arms, he was wracked with guilt and thoroughly disappointed with himself.

 

“Hey hey sweetie, don’t cry please-“

 

“I said, don’t ‘sweetie’ me.” Seongwu hissed at Daniel amidst his tears and returned to sniffling sadly into his own palms.

 

Soft chuckles filled the air as Seongwu stared irritably at Daniel. He seemed to find Seongwu to be very loveable despite the situation.

 

Realising that Seongwu wasn’t amused, Daniel held his hands up in surrender. “Alright, sorry. So erm, I didn’t catch your name?”

 

Lowering his hands onto his lap, Seongwu gazed at Daniel suspiciously.

 

Though Daniel was massive - imposing muscles and an intimidating frame - he looked extremely kind, eyes brimming with sincerity as he looked hopefully at Seongwu.

 

Deciding that it wouldn’t hurt to tell him his name, Seongwu sighed. “Seongwu. Ong Seongwu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For our dearest Seongwu’s birthday! 
> 
> This became slightly longer than I thought hurhur. The original chapter two had to be split into two parts because it kind of requires a bit more elaboration. And so that things aren’t too abrupt.
> 
> Let me know what y’all think and I hope y’all liked it! 
> 
> Also, every time I see Seongwu, I have the urge to call him sweetie or sweetheart cause he’s just soooo precious and loveable UWU.
> 
> I’m going for a cafe to get Ong’s cup-sleeve tomorrow and I’m really egggciteddd! Will update the next chapter tomorrow!


	3. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, I have a very good idea of who that perpetrator is and I intend to slit his throat tonight.”

Seongwu didn’t know how he allowed himself to be maneuvered over to the spacious and fluffy couch nor why he even accepted tea from the runaway’s brother.

 

He drank the tea gratefully - a pleasant mixture of chamomile and jasmine - which oddly made him feel safe and comfortable with the large and smiley man.

 

“If my brother has done something wrong, it’s not my intention for him to shirk his responsibilities. I just thought it would be better for you to not see him first, seeing as to how his presence can be - triggering.” Daniel spoke kindly as he filled Seongwu’s mug with hot tea for the third time that evening.

 

At that point, it might be poison or even a sedative, yet Seongwu somehow found it in himself to trust the man.

 

He nodded glumly, readying himself for what looked like a therapy session with Doctor Sunshine coming up next.

 

“Are you- a doctor of some sort?”

 

In the past hour or so of silence, he observed Daniel intently and noticed subtle habits here and there. He swore he heard him mutter some medical jargon and gibberish under his breath as he fussed over Seongwu, muttering about Seongwu’s overall health and what nots.

 

Seeing that the hybrid had calmed down significantly - enough to talk to him civilly - Daniel turned over to him from the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, wow. You’re observant” He smiled sheepishly, a little flattered by the sudden attention, “I’m a vet, specifically for cats.”

 

Seongwu’s expression curled into one of distaste.

 

“Non-intelligent pet cats, you mean?”

 

“Yeah, the pet cats that people keep in their houses.”

 

“You could have advanced your training to be a hybrid doctor, much better than taking care of those non-intelligent species.”

 

Seongwu was sure he struck a sensitive cord when Daniel tensed up at his remark. He chided himself internally for being overly straightforward. But he would rather be straightforward since he had enough of tiptoeing around people to gain their favour and attention. It was too tiring for him.

 

For humans to own normal cats, it was deemed as a second-class status. When one couldn’t afford to court a hybrid, they settle for having a pet cat instead. Lowly beings.

 

Having grown up in a privileged hybrid environment, Seongwu had been taught to absolutely abhor the pet cat population. Since Cat hybrids existed in their world, having normal cats classified together with them felt like an insult to the hybrids. Seeing the amount of love and concern those humans showered onto their non-intelligent cats, it made Seongwu sick to know that all the etiquette training and conversational-topic-lessons he had to go through to become a top-notch Cat hybrid, could be easily compared to a normal cat that only seemed to purr and look adorable for their owners, without actually being trained.

 

“I know about your kind’s dislike towards the house cats.”

 

Daniel returned from the kitchen and set down a tray of snacks atop the coffee table, gesturing invitingly towards Seongwu.

 

“But I’m not sure if you know, not all vets are allowed to advance their training to be hybrid doctors. I studied intensively for the hybrid specialist entry examinations, but I didn’t make the cut. The community only requires a handful of new hybrid doctors to be trained every couple of years and their selection process is, well, unknown.”

 

Daniel flashed Seongwu a wry smile as he settled into the other singular couch, giving Seongwu some space - a lot of space, in fact.

 

Seongwu looked down at himself and realised that his instincts seemed to have taken over. His legs were curled under him as he lay sideways, snuggled into a mountain of pillows and seemed to be rather comfortable.

 

Comfortable?

 

In the enemy’s den?

 

He decided to be aloof about it. Do not show weakness, ain’t that right?

 

He held his chin up indifferently and stared straight at Daniel.

 

“Well, we are a smaller community so I guess they don’t need too many doctors to be trained.”

 

The delicious scent of the cookies wafted towards his olfactory glands and his attention shifted immediately to the glorious tray of cookies set before him.

 

He needed to distract Daniel.

 

“So, you said your brother would explain. Where is he? What is he going to explain? Are you just stalling time? I have 22 hours left and I intend make full use of it.”

 

Giving Daniel the most menacing look he could muster, he straightened up from his previous position, ears perked up straight and tail up in the air threateningly.

 

“Yes! No! Uh just- give me a moment. Let me try to see what is the best way to explain this situation. Just- just stay here for a moment! Make yourself comfortable! Cookies, the cookies!”

 

Gesturing towards the wonderful cookies again, Daniel hurriedly zipped his way out of the living room.

 

The distraction worked!

 

Peering excitedly at the cookies, Seongwu eagerly picked up a snowflake-design cookie that he had been eyeing from earlier.

 

**__________**

 

Daniel puffed his cheeks in exasperation after he got off the phone with Jisung, with Woojin wailing loudly into their emergency conversation. Not that Woojin ever spoke softly, but Daniel was sure his ears were hurting from Woojin’s pleas of his innocence.

 

“I always see hybrids bully our cats hyung! They would throw things into our garden at Rooney and Peter when we used to live on the first floor!”

 

“That doesn’t give you a reason to burn his tail, Woojin-ah.”

 

“I didn’t mean to do it! I swear!”

 

“Explain.”

 

“It was a prank - not involving the fire!”

 

Daniel already didn’t like the sound of where it was going, but he kept his silence, urging Woojin to continue.

 

“We just wanted to do silly things like pulling a hybrid’s tail or flicking stones to hit them, because that’s what they do to our cats.”

 

Daniel could see Jisung narrow his eyes at Woojin through the video call screen, silently warning him to get the story facts straight if he had any sense of self-preservation.

 

”I didn’t know about how his tail was burnt until Daehwi told me about it a few days later. He found out from a friend of a friend of a cousin’s friend. I was so shocked, Ifelt so guilty inside and honestly, I had been living in fear the past few years every time the Purge came up. I just knew he would assume it was me.”

 

“So what is it, Woojin. What happened?”

 

Daniel peeked through the slit of his bedroom door to spy on Seongwu in the living room. While he was glad that Seongwu was helping himself to the cookies and was munching away _really adorably_ , the cookies were about to finish and he had no time left to waste.

 

“Seongwu, well I didn’t know his name back then, but he often walked past an alley near our school every week at a certain timing. My friend and I noticed that and so we cooked up our grand plan of trailing him on one of the days when he walked into the alley, pull his tail so hard that he falls down, and then duck into the narrow street and escape.”

 

Woojin paused, eyes widening in realisation as if recollecting an important memory.

 

“There was a man...” Woojin breathed, the situation seemed to come together in his brain as he talked about it.

 

“He somehow knew what we were doing, he approached us right before we went into alley, talking about how much he hated hybrids for always bullying his cats as well. We felt that he was definitely on our side. He gave me a gooey solution, telling me to smear it on my hands before grabbing the hybrid’s tail.”

 

Daniel shot up as he heard that. That has got to be the crux of the matter. It sounded so suspiciously right.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I really don’t know hyung, all I knew was that it smelt like nail polish - the kind mum always uses - and the man kind of slathered the solution over my hand and shoved me forward, saying that if I don’t do it now, I won’t get the chance again. I panicked. It was the only chance I had at a stupid prank, but it felt great to me at the moment. I just, I don’t know. I wanted to be the hero of cats?”

 

Despite himself, Daniel completely understood what Woojin meant. There had been a period where hybrids were insufferable. They openly bullied the pet cats and throughout Daniel’s veterinarian career, he often had to treat multiple injuries that pet cats sustained, mostly by little petty actions from Cat hybrids.

 

Though the injuries were minor and not in any way life-threatening, he could see why it stirred up a discourse with pet cat owners. He knew that Woojin was mischievous and a little reckless, but burning a hybrid’s tail? That was completely out of Woojin’s capability.

 

“I did what the man said without thinking much. Ran forward, grabbed on to the hybrid - Seongwu - by his tail and dashed down the narrow street when he fell down. On hindsight that was really stupid because he probably could have tracked me anyway, with their sense of smell or something. Hyung, please believe me! I just wanted to pull his tail so he understood how Rooney and Peter felt!”

 

Gnawing his bottom lip in contemplation, Daniel reaffirmed Woojin that he believed him. He truly did. But how is he going to explain this to Seongwu? Did it sound plausible? Would Seongwu attack him again?

 

”I know him,” Jisung piped in abruptly, “the hybrid I mean.”

 

“He’s been on so many TV programmes I’m surprised that his disappearance was given such little attention.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah. But like you said, he disappeared some time ago. Now I know it’s because his tail was burned. It must have affected him greatly. It’s a huge deal for the hybrids, especially one as highly-esteemed as Seongwu.”

 

“Will the ‘defect’,” Daniel made an air-sign as he said it to express his displeasure at such a derogatory term, “really change the suitors’ minds about wanting to court him? Are they truly so superficial?”

 

Instead of agreeing with him about how outer appearances don’t matter, Jisung clucked his tongue at him.

 

“Daniel, that’s literally how it works. Cat hybrids are highly trained companions, so to speak, and people spend millions on them. For some, they invest a whole lifetime. Successful courting of a hybrid is representative of having a top-tier status in society. While it’s true that many of them become lovers eventually, it doesn’t change the fact that Cat hybrids are created to be dignified companions and just so happened to be privileged enough to be part of the upper tiers of the human workforce. It’s a job, technically, for them to look beautiful - like how models have to maintain their figures, same concept.”

 

Daniel supposed he was beginning to understand why Seongwu was hellbent on sacrificing Woojin as a lamb, burnt at the altar. Whether Woojin had been at fault or not, it had caused him a huge part of his future and he probably wanted to have someone to blame.

 

Peeking out at Seongwu again, he saw that he had already finished the entire plate of cookies and was silently padding around the living room, engrossed by the photo display they had.

 

Alright, he’s going to make things right.

 

**__________**

 

That, was easier said than done.

 

If Daniel himself found it difficult to come to terms with the truth, it didn’t make sense for Seongwu to believe him either.

 

Eventually, he decided that he trusted Woojin. He knew his brother well and he would never intentionally cause such significant harm to another.

 

_Talk to him about the situation, he might know better than all of us who the culprit might be._

 

Taking Jisung’s very plausible advice to heart, Daniel braced himself to speak to Seongwu.

 

_Here we go._

 

It turns out to be much better than Daniel had expected.

 

Seongwu had listened to him carefully, respecting his side of the story and waited for him to finish speaking before interjecting with his opinions.

 

A perplexed expression overtook Seongwu’s features as he idly paced around the living room, deep in thought.

 

“You’re right. You’re right.”

 

“I-I am?”

 

“Yes, you’re right.”

 

Nodding absentmindedly to Seongwu’s comments, Daniel waited for Seongwu to continue speaking. He didn’t know _how_ or _what_ he was right for but he was simply thankful to be right. Anything that would sit well with Seongwu, goes for him as well.

 

“It coincides with the timeline. I had unintentionally gained a huge surge of popularity at that time, and that person had shown great displeasure at hybrids doing increasingly well in society. I didn’t expect him to stoop to such lowly means, though.”

 

“Yeah, that’s right.”

 

As Daniel listened to Seongwu mumble bits and pieces of the situation, he tried to piece the information together. He did not want to break Seongwu’s train of thoughts by interrupting him to ask unnecessary questions. Though he still did not know what Seongwu was referring to but went along with him anyway.

 

“Now it all makes sense. For years I didn’t understand why a kid would possibly harm me, but now. Now. I get it.”

 

Daniel glanced nervously at Seongwu who continued to pace around the room. He seemed engrossed in his own little bubble, and Daniel was sure that Seongwu was about to break out into his next course of action soon.

 

He was worried. There was still ample time left for The Purge and Seongwu was very likely going to take revenge on the actual person. As much as it was legal, Daniel began to worry about Seongwu getting hurt.

 

He didn’t know the hybrid all that well, but he definitely was enamoured by the feisty and gorgeous Seongwu.

 

Or perhaps, enamoured might be an understatement.

 

Daniel suddenly believes in love at first sight.

 

“Seongwu.”

 

No answer.

 

“Seongwu!”

 

Snapping his head towards Daniel, Seongwu gave him a thoroughly annoyed look, “What?”

 

Looking around pensively again, Daniel grew self-conscious and nearly retreated in nervousness.

 

No.

 

He had to speak to Seongwu and device a plan together with him.

 

“What do you plan to do?”

 

“Well, I have a very good idea of who that perpetrator is and I intend to slit his throat tonight. Though I’m sure there are a lot more people involved and-“

 

“Won’t it tarnish the Cat hybrid community's reputation? Although it’s legal?”

 

At Daniel’s question, Seongwu lapsed into silence.

 

He knew that Seongwu was contemplating a very precarious situation. Should he give up on taking revenge today, he had to wait a whole year again. But if he went ahead with the kill, it would endanger the reputation of the whole hybrid community and demote their standing for sure.

 

Daniel wanted to help, he truly did.

 

Moving forward bravely, he placed his hands softly on Seongwu’s shoulders.

 

The hybrid flinched as he was shaken from his thoughts, looking at Daniel with a feral, yet fearful gaze.

 

“I know you want revenge. What he did to you was unforgivable. But this has to be planned and executed carefully. If you harm him, uh her? Well, if you harm the person tonight, your community’s status and years of effort will be effectively wasted. We don’t want that, do you?”

 

Seongwu’s eyes darted around as Daniel tried his best to convey his sincerity towards Seongwu.

 

“You- Why- Are you helping me? Why are you helping me? You’re not a part of this-“

 

“I want to, I think that what has been done to you is completely unacceptable. And I think that Cat hybrids are wonderful creations that definitely deserve better. At least, you deserve better. A small defect shouldn’t cause you your whole life.”

 

Daniel truly believed in that. Being in the medical industry, he has seen some of his peers advance up the societal ladder and eventually gained enough wealth and status to court a hybrid. They often spoke about how the hybrids were such delightful companions, wonderful lovers, and seemed to be the best thing created after jellies. Daniel loved jellies _dearly_ and it took him a lot to say that hybrids were comparable to jellies.

 

The unexpected happened.

 

Daniel squeaked as Seongwu pulled him into an embrace, sobbing silently into his shoulders.

 

He was truly beginning to understand Seongwu’s situation.

 

Years of having to shoulder the responsibility of the whole community’s standing in society. All that he had painstakingly worked for, his carefully crafted image and impeccably maintained beauty, destroyed by a person’s jealousy.

 

He even had to keep it a secret, still not knowing how the public would react to his little _defect_.

 

Daniel gingerly wrapped his arms around Seongwu, not wanting to scare him away whenhe was suddenly aware of himself being embraced by Daniel.

 

When Seongwu showed no adverse reaction to his embrace, Daniel decided to take the liberty of patting Seongwu’s shoulders, soothing him with soft encouragements and back-rubs.

 

“We’ll work this out, umm?”

 

Seongwu nodded fervently against his shoulders, giving Daniel a renewed lease of determination.

 

**_________**

 

By some superhuman power Daniel never knew Jisung possessed, he managed to shove Woojin through their front door and left with a slam, without so much as a “hello.”

 

Safe to say, Woojin was absolutely flabbergasted to see the hybrid - who was out for his blood just moments ago - seated peacefully on their couch, daintily sipping the hot chocolate Daniel was spoon feeding him with.

 

Seongwu still regarded Woojin with suspicion, eyeing him threateningly every now and then.

 

At Daniel’s insistence, he escorted Seongwu back to his apartment with Woojin in tow.

 

The sight of the carnage on the streets hit Woojin hard, leading him to apologise to Seongwu every ten steps along the way as if he was performing an atoning ritual.

 

Eventually Seongwu became exasperated and screamed at Woojin to stop, Daniel tugging Seongwu by the elbows to keep their entourage from attracting unnecessary attention.

 

With Seongwu’s reluctant permission, Daniel came by his house every day to fuss over him. Checking if he had sustained any possible injuries. With the lack of his tail’s function, he was indeed slightly clumsier and often tripped over things, or set the kitchen on fire.

 

Daniel had argued that the inability to cook did not have anything to do with his tail, but promptly shut his mouth when Seongwu flashed him a withering glare.

 

Seongwu found out that Daniel owned a clinic for cats. He often swung by his house, armed with candies and little gifts from the cat owners who seemed to love him as much as their cats do. Woojin regularly helped out at the clinic and tagged along with Daniel when he came over to Seongwu’s house.

 

Though Seongwu had found it in himself to forgive Woojin, bit by bit, he still relished in petty doings to annoy Woojin to no end, knowing that the boy would not get back at him.

 

When they ate dinner together - which was often, Daniel seemed to have forgotten he actually had his own house too. With multiple similar excuses on needing to check up on Seongwu, Seongwu had stopped asking after the seventh time, simply allowing Daniel to bounce into his house, looking forward to the snacks Daniel brought eachday.

 

If Woojin reached for a snack, Seongwu would snatch the snack from right under Woojin’s nose. During mealtimes, when Woojin was about to bite into his spoonful of rice, Seongwu would stick the end of his tail into his mouth, leaving Woojin sputtering and coughing. His favourite would be during Daniel and Woojin’s gaming sessions - yes their gaming sessions  continued right into Seongwu’s house - where he would swivel his tail around Woojin’s nose and neck, causing the boy to abandon his game console with high-pitched screams, exclaiming about how ticklish it was.

 

Seongwu supposed he was a petty person then, seeing how he always had a weird rush of satisfaction whenever he successfully annoyed Woojin. He didn’t even feel hatred towards him anymore.

 

**__________**

 

Finding himself in the cozy “Peach Clinic” on a particular Wednesday morning, Seongwu repeatedly convinced himself that he was really feeling feverish and needed to see a vet. A very specific vet with the broadest of shoulders and purest of smiles.

 

Daniel had not been to his house in a week and he was starting to feel restless, needing to find out what has been keeping Daniel so busy.

 

“Sir, may I help you?”

 

A flustered, wide-eyed man from behind the counter kindly offers. Though it was uncommon for hybrids to visit vet clinics catered to pet cats, it does occur once in awhile since hybrid doctors was known to be notoriously expensive.

 

“Uh, I’m here to see the doctor.”

 

”Everybody comes here to see the doctor, if not what else?” The chubby-cheeked man even let out an audacious, ear-piercing laughter but sobered immediately when Seongwu glowered back at him.

 

He cleared his throat awkwardly and flipped through some files in a weak attempt to look professional.

 

“Well, we have three doctors here. If you don’t have an appointment, I’ll assign you to whoever is free to see you now-“

 

“Daniel. Kang Daniel. I want to see him- uh- this doctor.” Seongwu blubbers through, maintaining a facade of confidence that didn’t quite hold up.

 

“Oh, but Doctor Daniel doesn’t have an available slot today, I’m afraid. How about Doctor Jisung? He’s kind and-”

 

“Why can’t you give his patients to the other doctors?”

 

Seongwu knew he was being unreasonable but there was literally no reason for him to be at the clinic to see another doctor. Though he still tries to convince himself that he was not feeling well and came to the clinic for all the right reasons.

 

The receptionist - Seongwu leaned over the counter to peer at his name tag, Kim Jaehwan - gaped at him as he struggled with Seongwu’s odd requests and questions.

 

“Uhh- Well, they are all Doctor Daniel’s regular patients and since his assistant resigned last week, he’s been extremely busy.”

 

“Why did his assistant resign?”

 

“Huh, sorry. W-what?”

 

A familiar chuckle could be heard across the commodious waiting area littered with plush couches. Seongwu whipped around to see Daniel laughing while coming out of his room with a patient. They bade the goodbyes cheerily and Daniel smiled, wide as ever as he called the next patient in.

 

“Doctor Daniel!”

 

Before Daniel could go back into his room, the receptionist Jaehwan called out for him and Seongwu internally cursed the receptionist further.

 

He wanted to be discreet!

 

Turning towards the entrance, Daniel’s face lit up in a huge grin as his eyes landed on Seongwu. Though embarrassed to have showed up suddenly, Seongwu was relieved that Daniel seemed extremely glad to see him.

 

“Seongwu hyung! You’re here!” Daniel politely motioned for the next patient to wait and quickly bounded over to Seongwu. He stared at Daniel wordlessly, suddenly unsure of what he was going to say.

 

Why did he show up unannounced?

 

Oh right, he’s feeling feverish.

 

“Hyung, did you come here because you’re sick? You could have told me! I’d have gone to your place to check on you. Are you injured? Something happened?”

 

Daniel fussed around him worriedly, spinning him around to inspect him for any damage and feeling him up to check for a fever.

 

The crowd of patients in the sitting area looked upon them with marked interest while Jaehwan gaped unceremoniously at them.

 

Pushing Daniel away from him shyly, he mumbled a quick “I’m really fine.” Though Daniel’s hands were back at him in an instance, to make sure he was _really fine._

 

Jaehwan nearly gagged. The hybrid had been extremely curt with him just minutes prior.

 

“Could we uh- speak privately?”

 

“Of course, hyung. Anything for you.”

 

Daniel quickly instructed Jaehwan to clear out fifteen minutes in his schedule before pulling Seongwu with him into his room.

 

Daniel gently guided him into an armchair meant for his patients (the patients’ owners actually) and sat across him, letting his professional mode take over him.

 

“Do you feel discomfort anywhere? Any dizziness? Did you-“

 

“Daniel.”

 

“-eat your- yeah?”

 

Seongwu had barged into the clinic without thinking things through. He was upset that Daniel hadn’t visited him in a week. But now that he was here, with Daniel, he didn’t know what to say either. He decided to just go with the truth, though he found it extremely embarrassing and unbecoming of him.

 

“I- you see- Okay. So I’m here because you haven’t been coming to my place so I was worried that you were busy or you didn’t want to see me anymore or maybe I was being too annoying I just- I don’t know but I guess you seem to be very busy since that Jaehwan guy said your assistant quit and I just wanted to find out why you were so busy so. Yeah.”

 

Daniel’s eyes twinkled with amusement as Seongwu cringed further.

 

God, this was embarrassing.

 

It was basically admitting how much he missed Daniel. He suddenly had flashbacks to how he almost clawed away Daniel’s skin (fine, he did give him a slight injury) a few months ago and wondered how he managed to be so charmed by this little puppy of a human.

 

“Hyung. I know you may not like this but, and I don’t mean this in a bad way, since you have nothing much to do right now, why not you be my temporary assistant until we can find a replacement?”

 

“M-me?”

 

“Yes! I’m sure the pet cats will love you! They may like that you have a similar tail and ears!”

 

As if on cue, a little kitten prodded Seongwu’s foot with its paw. Seongwu glanced down, only to be met with the roundest set of adorable, lovely eyes. Despite being brought up to dislike pet cats in general, he couldn’t help but melt into the whims of this beautiful kitten.

 

“That’s my sister, Ori! The newest addition to my family.”

 

“Sister,” Seongwu mutters, unimpressed, “You’re not a pet cat.”

 

“But they’re my family! There’s three in my family now, Rooney, Peter and now Ori!”

 

“What about me?” Seongwu breathes out before he could stop himself.

 

Daniel’s eyes widened comically and his ears flushed a deep red, extremely flustered by Seongwu’s unabashed question.

 

He rubbed his neck shyly, unable to form a coherent answer.

 

Daniel had once, dozed off on the couch of Seongwu’s apartment and unintentionally revealed his affections for him while sleep-talking.

 

Seongwu had rushed over to the couch, jabbed Daniel incessantly to wake him up before forcing him to repeat what he had said. Daniel had been startled, groggy and unable to remember what he said.

 

_You just exclaimed in your sleep about how much you like me, Daniel._

 

Daniel had been frozen with fear, ready to face rejection from Seongwu. To his surprise, Seongwu had smiled coyly at him, and asked him to repeat his confession every other day. He simply liked hearing how much Daniel likes him.

 

“You’re not my sibling, hyung. I hope you wouldn’t want that. I want- haha uh- yeah. I like you, not as a brother.”

 

A contented grin spread across Seongwu’s face as he picked up the kitten from the floor and peered at it teasingly.

 

“Ooooo Ori, your brother here likes me.” He cooed at the kitten, while scratching its ears at the precise spot he knew cats would love. The kitten purred contentedly in his arms, leaning into his palms further.

 

“Look! You know exactly how to handle pet cats. I’m sure you’ll be of great assistance here, hyung.”

 

Seongwu sighed, knowing that Daniel was right. While hybrids were generally closer in genetics to humans, they do have enough feline traits in them to know how to handle pet cats well.

 

Deciding that the chance to see Daniel everyday was greatly preferable, Seongwu decided he could actually tolerate cats for his sake if they were all as cute as Ori.

 

“Alright, I’ll be your assistant. But, you have to promise me one thing.”

 

“Anything for you, hyung.”

 

“Don’t say that too early, you haven’t heard my request.”

 

Seongwu placed Ori on the floor and his tone turned somber, “We need to take down Ha Sungwoon.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG. Okay technically it has been less than a week but since this was supposed to be finished before Ong’s birthday, huuhuuuu. 
> 
> I have completely forgotten about things called: packing my luggage; tiredness from plane rides; and unpacking my luggage. Lololol.
> 
> Anyways! I’m back home in Seoul weeee! 
> 
> I wrote half of this chapter on the plane and there was an ahjussi sat next to me who asked me what I was writing. I WAS LIKE, “UHHH. A story?” And the ahjussi said, “Ahhh, a book?” And I just went along with it LOLOL. My Korean skills are half-assed at 2am, not like I’m about to explain what I’m writing either hurhur.
> 
> Hope y’all liked this chapter! I actually wanted this story to be around 4-5k words max but okays, there is just so much to write about. I’m even thinking about an epilogue chapter with a little of 2Park since they were being so lovey on VLive omg BOYS you flirty-asses I love y’all. Teach your Hyungs a thing or two please!
> 
> Do let me know what y’all think in the comments!
> 
> Or Twitter/CC me! @dearr_daniell
> 
> See you soon~


End file.
